Nova the Mink
Nova the Mink is one of the desendents of King Quasar, and is the new holder of the Astral Shard. 'Backstory' Nova was born in Graylin. He got his name, Nova, because of the Astral Shard, which he would've never had been born if the shard never have been formed. By the time he grew up, he discovered his powers. Of course, he would have been freaked out whenever he made a new ability. Each new ability he discovered, his IQ would grow bigger. The first time, he was able to make a mini black hole. Then, it sucked up his homework. Days later, he discovered a new ability. He was able to create a small hyper star, and was able to "cook his bacon", but he had another ability to cure himself. At the same time, he discovered that he can regenerate. Every time he was injured, he would heal in mere seconds. He stopped gaining new abilities at the age of 15. Over time, his father told him that he was the current holder of the Astral Shard. He decided that he can't protect it anymore. Nova was told to be the new keeper of the shard. Nova accepted, and is now the current holder. 'Powers and Abilities' His powers and abilities effect his skill, strategy, and his knowledge. Every ability he had increased his IQ. =''Mini Black Hole''= He can create mini black holes to bring enemies closer to him, so he can fight them in close range. IQ increase: ''10 =''Small Hyper Stars= He can form small hyper stars that can be as hot as 30,000 degrees. They have a time limit before they burst. IQ increase: 20 =''Regeneration''= He can heal himself from serious injuries in seconds. IQ increase: 5 =''Speed''= He can run 200 mph. Never increased his IQ since he was born with this ability. =''Omega Handblast''= This is his most powerful attack. He can shoot heatblast from his hands, which can go over 100,000 degrees. This wastes his energy quickly, and severely damages him. IQ increase: ''50 =''Agility= Nova is very agile. Like, Spider-Man agile. Think about it. Never increased his IQ, because it's just skill. =''Strategize''= Due to Nova's knowledge, he can strategize very quickly in a fight. Never increased his IQ, since this involves his IQ. 'Weaknesses' Overpowered Abilities, like the Omega Handblast, can wound him severely. If he uses too much power in other abilities, his body will reject all the power, and will eventually kill him. The Astral Shard Destruction Nova's past family were born because of Quasar, and the Astral Shard. The Astral Shard is connected to the soul and mind of Nova's family, including himself. If it's destroyed, his mind and soul will no longer work because the shard does everything for them. Wrong use of the power Nova can easily be defeated if the shard is used against him. Like when a villain captures the shard and uses it against him. It's like Nova's kryptonite, if the shard consumes the villains dark energy. Phobias Nova has a list of phobias. *Amnesiphobia (fear of amnesia) *Anuptaphobia (fear of staying single) *Pupaphobia (fear of puppets) *Dystichiphobia (fear of accidents) *Coulrophobia (fear of clowns) Other He is weak against magic and certain poisons. 'Alternate Forms' Alternate forms that Nova can transform into only using the Astral Shard. =Super Nova= Super Nova is technically the only form of Nova. When transformed, his powers and abilities will be 3 times more powerful. Some new abilities will be added to him, but only when in this form. He can protect his mind from any telepathic attacks. He has telekenises, cryokenesis, pyrokenesis, and flight. He becomes Super Nova for a limited time, until he recharges form the Astral Shard. He can only become this because of the shard. If taken away from him, which should be about 300 miles away, he would convert back to his average form until the shard is returned. The average time for him to stay as Super Nova would be 5 hours without recharging. Although, if he wastes to much power, or becomes badly damaged, he will become Super Nova for a very short time. =Quasar = Quasar isn't a form of Nova, but does become him for a short time. Quasar is somehow connected to the Astral Shard in a way. Nova once was trying to use almost all of it's power in the shard when fighting Carlyle. The shard sucked him in, but without Carlyle trying to destroy the crystal, it froze time. When Nova was inside the shard itself, he looked around and saw his ancestor, Quasar. Quasar was released from the shard and Nova was left behind in it. Quasar is the same as Super Nova without any power-ups. After defeating Carlyle, Quasar was set in Nova's mind after he was released from the shard. Quasar fused with Nova after the fight. Now Nova has a split personality with Quasar. Quasar was the first holder of the Astral Shard, so he knows more about the shard than anyone else in Nova's family. He founded the shard in the medieval era. Anyways, if Nova is near death, or if he needs power, he transforms into Quasar to protect anything while Nova recovers with his rege neration. Quasar has a special connection with the Astral Shard for a reason. 'The Astral Shard' Quasar created the Astral Shard. There was a war between army and army. The war was about Quasar, who knows how to create the most powerful mineral in the omniverse. To protect his secret, he quickly made the shard. But to keep it away form the evil forces, Quasar fused in to the shard and was kept away. Before it was made, Quasar told his friend about how he will make it and where it would be. He ordered him to give it to his son before he disappeared. It was passed on until it was finally given to Nova. The Astral Shard contains power that is unbelievable. The war began because Quasar had the materials that were the most useful in the world. The shard will continue to pass on until it is finally destroyed. 'Mary Sue Test Results' In general, you care deeply about Nova, but you're smart enough to let him stand on his own, without burdening him with your personal fantasies or propping him up with idealization and over-dramatization. Nova is a healthy character with a promising career ahead of him. "Yay!" 'Trivia' *He promotes the Mink Army/Uprising thing *In his prime, his IQ is 246 *He has a higher chance of being my future main character (sorry, Miles). *Creating him feels like creating something else instead of a Sonic Fan Character *His favorite word is Kibble, because he likes the way it's pronounced. *He is an improvised character. *He really likes it when things explode. He should make a movie with Michael Bay :p *His real name is Neville Webb. 'Gallery' ' Nova in real life.jpg|Nova IRL Nova.png|Neville "Nova" Webb Super Nova.png|Super Nova Quasar.png|Ancestor Quasar Nova discovers lippies.png|Nova starts to read Lippies for the first time - SA3 ' Category:Minks Category:Males